The Hiding Spot
by Paradox Man
Summary: Sorry to the person who reviewed,but I had to redo the story.T.K and Kari end up meeting in a hiding spot,will they become friends,enemies,lovers?How will Tai respond!Sequel's here,making chap. 2 of that sequel!I'm active again!
1. The beginning

The secret spot.

Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon,or the ending would be WAY different,like Matt ending up alone,Tai and Sora getting together and Joe and Mimi together.P.S:Takes place in season 1.

At a unknown part of the Digiworld T.K was running through the moon-lit forest to his favorite spot there.When he got there he always played around and even found a snack there.He thought it was suspicious but he stayed there anyway.But one day he stayed a bit later than usual and saw a pair of eyes in the bushes."Hello?Is anyone there?"T.K asked nervously,walking slowly to the bush as Kari came out."T.K?What are you doing in my secret spot?"Kari asked."Hey,this is mine!Are you the reason there are snacks here sometimes."T.K answered."So you're the snack stealer!"Kari said,laughing.

T.K and Kari soon had a place to hang out and talk where no one would worry as long as Tai didn't wake up and mess the forest up so much it makes the Dark Masters look like constuction workers to look for Kari.They learned a lot about each other and became better friends than before.One day they talked about something completly new."Do you think Tai would approve if he caught us?"T.K asked."Well,maybe,I don't know."Kari answered.There was a pause before they started laughing."It's getting early.Let's go before they wake up."Kari said before they both left.But they didn't know someone else was in the trees watching them.

The next day(night,kinda),Tai waited for Kari and T.K to come back."That was funny when that Gotsumon took the crackers we ha-"T.K was cut off when he ran into Tai."For Angemon's sake please don't be-"T.K turned around to face Tai."Here's some advice...Don't dive when Graymon chases you."Kari teased."T.K let's talk about something."Tai said taking T.K to the forest,leaving Kari to worry."Where are you at night?"Tai demanded."At the forest with um,Kari."T.K said chuckling nervously."Uh-huh.Now just what were you doing there!"Tai yelled."Tai,you're scaring me."T.K wimpered."Listen here kid!I swear if one thing happens to Kari you'll wish you were back home instead of here.Get it!"Tai yelled."Stop being so mean!"T.K said crying and running away."T.K!I didn't mean to make you cry!"Tai said chasing after him.

T.K tripped and Tai caught up to him."T.K,I didn't mean to be so mean.I was just trying to protect Kari."Tai aplogized."Are you telling the truth?"T.K asked,wiping the tears off of his face."Look,it's just,I'm not used to any boy hanging out with Kari."Tai replied,smiling."What if Matt finds out?"T.K asked."He won't.I'll make sure of it."Tai said,smiling."Let's go,Kari probably thinks you're Greymon food."Tai said before both of them started laughing."Could you keep a secret Both of them ran to the campsite.

The next day T.K showed up late."Hey Kari."T.K said waving."That's good.I thought you were Graymon food."Kari said.There was a pause before they laughed and continued like normal."Wanna play hide and seek?"Kari asked."Sure."T.K replied."I'll count.10,9,8-"Kari started counting and T.K ran and hid behind a tree at the top of a hill."I hope she doesn't find me."T.K said as Kari climbed the tree and when he checked to see if she was coming she hugged him from behind."Gotcha."Kari said laughing."Aw man!Was I that easy!"T.K complained,but laughing at the same time.They laughed until they tripped and rolled down the hill laughing more.

Tai and Sora were sitting on that same hill laughing."Aren't they so cute together!"Sora said,giggling."Yeah.I may have promised not to tell Matt but not you Sora,love of my life."Tai mumbled."You say something?"Sora asked."No,no."Tai replied nervously as T.K and Kari got to the bottom of the hill."Hey,T.K."Kari said."Hm?"T.K said."Do you like me?You know,like like me?"Kari asked."Of course!Wait,what!"T.K asnwered nervously as Kari laughed."Why'd you ask that?"T.K said,putting on a fake laugh."Sora was going to say that to Tai but she thought it was too corny."Kari answered._I thought she really meant it.Phew._They both laughed and walked back the same spot they camped before."Did you hear that we were going to Primary Village?"T.K asked."Yeah,I heard it from Tai."Kari answered."So Sora likes Tai?"T.K asked."Yeah,the funny thing is that he likes her back."Kari said laughing.T.K ran into Tai again. with me,if you want to."Tai said as he turned around.T.K followed him.Soon,they stopped."You like my sister don't you?"Tai said,turning around showing a huge smirk."Well,yeah.I can trust you."T.K said,looking up.Tai started laughing."My sister must be extremly nice for a boy to like her already."Tai said,starting to calm down." I can help you Kari if you think something's wrong.Let's go,it's getting brighter."

Tai,Kari,and T.K got to the campsite right before the others woke up,panting."Closest.Call.We've had.Yet."T.K said panting."Yeah,It sure was."An unknown person said in a mysterious voice."I know that voice."Tai said,still panting."It's..."

Authors Notes:Yay!Cliffhanger!Check my next oneshot to see who found them.


	2. Matt's reaction

The Hiding Spot pt.2

Disclaimer:Still don't own Digimon :C

"Matt!"Tai yelled."Yeah.I just wanted to know where you've T.K and Kari have been all these nights.But I guess you're involved too."Matt said turning around to Tai."T.K get over here!"Matt yelled,getting T.K to follow him."Should we follow them secretly?"Kari asked."No.Let them talk."Tai replied,waiting for Matt and T.K to go farther before walking away Matt and T.K stopped and started talking."What are you doing with _Kari._"Matt said,saying her name mockingly."Playing around."

"Oh really.From what I heard you like her,like like her."Matt said."What are you doing,spying on us?"T.K said angrily."So what.I say you better not don't get any closer to that stupid kid's sister.Got it!"Matt yelled,causing T.K to turn around and walk away."You're the worst brother ever."T.K mumbled."What did you say!"Matt yelled."I said you're worst brother ever!"T.K yelled back,shutting Matt up as T.K ran back to the campsite._"He's not going back there again."_Matt thought.

The next night T.K got up a bit later than usual and looked around to make sure Matt was asleep and got up to go to the hiding spot.He slowly walked to the spot until he ran into Matt."Where are you going,To go see _Kari._"Matt asked mockingly."Like you care."T.K said,continuing to walk."You're not going."Matt said."You're not the boss of me."T.K replied in a smart alec tone as he kept walking.Matt grabbed T.K by the shoulder."That's an order."Matt said in a angry tone as he threw T.K on his sleeping bag."I'm going to wait here and make sure you stay."Matt said.

"T.K?T.K?Where are you?"Kari said,looking around the forest._"Where is he?I wanted to tell hm something."_Kari thought as she ran farther into the forest."I'm going to regret this."T.K said,waiting until Matt turned around."Gotcha."T.K said before pushing Matt down and rushing off into the forest."_I hope Kari waited for me"_T.K thought,running towards the hiding spot with Matt chasing him."Great,my hiding spot is this way."T.K delibratly yelled,jumping into the bushes,getting Matt to follow him."He's gone?"Matt said,looking around but T.K was in the trees._"I'm so lucky Gatomon taught me and Kari how to go through the trees quietly."_T.K said chuckling until he saw Kari,and fell out of the tree."Kari!"T.K yelled."T.K!"Kari yelled back.They both hugged befre turning around,blushing.

"Why were you so late?"Kari asked."Running away from Matt."T.K answered."Wow,you must really like me to run away from Matt."Kari said,getting two inches from T.K's face causing him to blush until he saw a Kuwagamon come from behind Kari.He pulled her out of the way and got knocked down by the Kuwagamon."Ouch."T.K said as the Kuwagamon passed by."T.K!Are you okay!"Kari asked,running over to T.K as he got up."I'm okay."T.K answered as Kari kissed him."That's for saving me."Kari said."It's getting really cold."T.K complained."Let's go find a place to sleep because if we go back we're digifood."T.K said before pointing to a small clearance."You can use my sleeping bag,I'll sleep on the ground."T.K insisted."Are you sure?"Kari asked."Yeah."T.K answered,putting down the sleeping bag and going to a tree."Hey look,it's big enough for both of us."Kari said."I guess we can share."T.K replied.Two hours later Matt woke up Tai."I can't find them!"Matt yelled.

"Find who?"Tai mumbled,half-asleep."T.K and Kari are gone!"Matt yelled,getting Tai up in a flash."What.Oh,let me get up so I ca-What!They're not at the spot!."Tai said"What spot?"Matt asked."Nothing,Nothing."Tai said,running to the forest and kept going to the first clearence he could find after the hiding spot._"Dangit,they're not here."_He thought,running to another always yelling,"T.K!Kari!You there!"Soon,Matt noticed Tai left and chased in his direction._"Oh,now I'm pissed."_Matt thought,still running.Tai finally found Kari and T.K snuggling."How cute."Tai said,smiling until he heard someone."T.K,Kari!Wake up."Tai whispered until T.K and Kari got up."Hurry,Matt's coming."Tai whispered,all three of them slowly snuck over to the campsite."Nice,almost as hard as the last time."T.K said,getting Kari to giggle.

Tai stopped Matt from going to T.K and Kari again."Leave them alone for once."Tai said,getting in front of Matt.Matt pushed him out of the way."I don't have to listen to you."Matt said,still walking before getting pushed down by Tai."You're just jealous that I'm the leader of the group and that Gabumon can't digivolve anymore."Tai said in his face."Like I'd want to be the leader of your rag-tag group."Matt said,running away."Hey Matt!Where are you going!"Tai yelled,waving his arms around.Matt disappeared into the night.

Tai found Kari crying near the hiding spot."What's wrong Kari?"Tai asked."Matt took T.K away!"Kari said,still crying.

P.S:Yeah,this takes place at the Dark Masters saga


	3. The cave of darkness

The Hiding spot pt.3

"Why did you take me with you!I didn't want to go!"T.K yelled,tears coming from his eyes.walking with Matt,Gabumon,and Patamon."I don't want you near her."Matt said as started to rain."Let's go find shelter.I don't want you to get sick."Matt said,turning around to see T.K gone."T.K!"Matt yelled before sneezing."Let's go,we'll have to find T.K later.Right now you're sick."Gabumon said,dragging Matt to a cave."This cave wasn't here before."Matt said,looking around the damp cave they were in."It doesn't matter,it's still shelter."Gabumon said laying him down on a wall."Stay there,I'll get some wood."Gabumon ordered as he left the cave._"He's gone.Maybe T.K is in the cave somewhere."_Matt thought,running farther through the cave.

_"What is wrong with Matt.He can't just let someone be happy."_T.K thought as Patamon floated next to him."What's wrong?I thought you might be happy to go with your brother."Patamon said."Can I trust you with a secret,Patamon?"T.K asked."Of course you can trust me.I'm your digimon!"Patamon said happily."I like Kari."T.K whispered into Patamon's ear."Oh that's so cute!"Patamon yelled before T.K muffled him."I mean as a friend!"T.K said,blushing as it started to rain."A cave?I didn't see it before."T.K said,carefully walking to the cave.A small dark aura appeared that Patamon couldn't see engulfed T.K."But now I'll never see her again."T.K said with tears in his eyes."Don't think like that!When this whole thing is over you'll get to see her whenever you want."Patamon said,flying around T.K."Matt's probably not going to let me even look at her."T.K said in a mournful voice."What's wrong with you T.K?I've never heard you talk like this."Patamon asked."None of your bussiness!"T.K yelled."You love her?"Patamon said with the same smirk Tai had,except with a bit of surprise in it."But by the time Matt would let me see her,she'd probably have a boyfriend."T.K said angrily,letting out a small yell of frustration._"Maybe if Kari was here he'd be a lot happier."_Patamon thought before leaving the cave.

Patamon flew,constantly looknig for any signs of Kari and the other digidestined until he saw Tai and Agumon trying to make Kari feel better."Kari!"Patamon yelled,getting Kari to stop crying."Patamon!Do you know where T.K is?"Kari said,hoping that he knew."Yes,but he's not himself.I'm guessing you're the only one who can snap him out of it.Follow me."Patamon said,turning around and starting to go,sometimes having to fly faster to keep up with Kari until they could see the cave in the distance."That's the ca-Kari,wait up!"Patamon said as Kari ran inside.Matt was walking through the cave"T.K!Are you here!T.K!"Matt yelled,navigating his way through the cave with Gabumon following him until he collapsed."Matt,don't push yourself!"Gabumon said,running up to Matt as he fell.Soon,Kari,Tai,and Patamon found T.K deep in the cave saying,"I'll never see her again."over and over again."See who again?"Kari asked,smiling,causing the darkness to disappear from T.K."Kari!"T.K exclaimed,hugging Kari."I need to ask you something."Kari whispered.Both of them walked out of Tai's hearing range and sat down."Do you like me?"Kari asked with a smirk,getting closer to T.K"Well,um.."T.K started to stutter."C'mon,you can tell me."Kari said,getting closer.T.K sighed."I like you.But,um,do you like me back?"T.K asked,blushing wildly.

Tai finally up with Patamon."When did she get so fast."Patamon said,both of them panting."I don't know but if T.K is in here,maybe Matt is too."Tai said,squezeing his shirt out."I'm getting way too wet."Tai said,walking to the cave and sitting down.Meanwhile,Matt was slowly walking with Gabumon close behind."Are you sure you want to keep going?"Gabumon asked."I'm okay.I'm better than when you asked me,ten minutes ago!"Matt yelled angrily,running around another corner."Matt!Why are you being so stubborn!"Gabumon yelled back as he ran to Matt again."Please stop running away like that!"He yelled again.

T.K looked at Kari."Do you like me?"T.K asked,with a nervous look on his face."You tell me."Kari said,kissing him.T.K kissed her back."So you do like me."T.K said with a grin on her face."Yes,I like you."Kari said giggling and giving T.K a hug."I'm just happy the Dark Masters didn't get you or something."T.K said.Both of them started laughing until they both saw the worst things that could see at that point."Matt!"Both of them yelled."Well,well,well.I want to find my brother and who do I find,_Kari!_This is starting to get on my last nerve!I thought I told you to stay away from that creep's sister!"Matt yelled."Tai isn't stupid!"Kari yelled back."What is your problem!Is it that Gabumon can't digvolve!Is it that Tai is leader!Or is it that you don't want anyone to be happy!I don't know why but it isn't right for you to be such a shallow,selfish,jerk!"T.K yelled angrily,putting a suprised look on Matt's face,and Tai's who was behind them both.

P.S:I just had to make T.K go off at Matt XD.Also,yes this is around the spot with the cave and the dark thing which to me,the whole thing was near pointless.

P.P.S:It'll probably be 2 days until the next chapter until I'm out of school or weekends.


	4. Three years later

The Hiding Spot pt.4

Once Apocolymon was destroyed and the digidestined went back to Earth,Kari remebered that moment in the cave and laughed until the phone rang.

"Kamiya residence."

_"Hi Kari"_

"Hey T.K!"

_"Um,I have some bad news."_

"What what is it?"

_"I'm moving to Tokyo."_

"..."

_"The good news is that my parents got back together."_

"That's nice."Kari replied sadly.

_"I don't know when I can call again because now Matt is here and won't let me call you,I'm sorry.Don't forget me."_Footsteps could be heard over the phone.

"I won't.I promise."

_"That's Matt.I have to go.Bye."_T.K hung up quickly.

"Hey Kari.Who was that?"Tai asked from his room.

"It was T.K."Kari answered,sobbing.

"Cool!What'd he say?"Tai asked,walking out of his room with a soda in his hand.

"Him and Matt are moving."Kari said with tears in her eyes and causing Tai to choke.

Three years later T.K called back(Yes,it took three years)but he only got her voice mail so he left a message and left,hoping that Kari would check her messages.Mimi matched Kari up with Davis to try and make her happy,she was worried that it didn't go well when Kari called back and said it was the greatest and he was dropping her off at her house.T.K raced down the sidewalk heading towards Kari's house and got a call from Tai.

"Hey Tai!"

_"I can't believe you're back!Kari thought you forgot all about her."_

"I'm almost to your house now."

_"Oh,before you get there I have to tell you-"_

"Tell me what?It's not like this day can get messe-"T.K asked as he stopped and looked up at the door to see Kari and Davis kissing.

_"She already has a boyfriend."_Tai said as Kari noticed T.K standing there.

"Who's that?"Kari thought as T.K dropped his cellphone which he modified to look like a digivice on the ground and ran back towards his own house.After she picked up the cellphone she walked inside she sat down on the couch and the first words out of her mouth were

"T.K."

T.K ran to his house and sat down,looking at the ceiling._"I knew it.Because of Matt she forgot all about me.Everything was fine until Matt got jealous."_He thought as he looked at his phone._"I wonder if she even cared that I was standing right there.She was too busy kissing that kid who looked kinda like Tai."_T.K thought,getting up and grabbing the phone and calling her.

_"Kamiya residence."_

"Guess who."

There was a small pause._"T.K,hi."_

"What,you're not surprised?"T.K said,trying to forget what he saw.

_"I'm sorry about what you saw,it's just it's been three ye-"_

"I waited for you."

_"...Mimi was the one wh-"_

"Maybe Matt was right for once."T.K said,hanging up."I can't believe her."T.K said with tears in his eyes._"At least I won't have to deal with her.That would make things way more difficult.Wait,I have school tommorow!There's nothing that could make this worse."_The next day T.K got his paper that showed where his classes were,but he frequently heard things from boys like.

"Isn't that Matt's brother?"

"Lucky."

"I can't believe he's in the same class as the most popular girl in school."

Soon,T.K couldn't resist asking one of them.

"Who is the most popular girl in this school?"

"Kari."

"Kari!"_"Of course,it just got worse."_

T.K walked to class until he remembered_"I'm in the same class as the most popular girl in school,a.k.a Kari."_T.K thought as he walked inside and went through the class easily._"Easiest class ever."_He thought confidently until he heard a perky voice from behind.

"Hi T.K!"Kari said,causing T.K to become angry.

"What?"

"Look,I'm sorry about you seeing me and Davis."

"I don't care."

"Mimi set me and Davis up,I was rejecting him."She had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Don't care,and I probably never will."

"T.K,please."Kari said,turning him around to show that his eyes that used to have hope and joy now were cold and hopeless.She walked away with tears in her eyes as another boy who looked like a jock came behind him.

"You just rejected Kari."The jock said in awe.

"So."

"You're cool enough to reject the most popular girl in school."

"Does it look like I care."

"That means you're the most popular guy in school."

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid because,get this,I.Don't.Care!"T.K yelled angrily and walked away.The next day girls followed him and boys always sat next to him when he wanted to be alone._"That jock is lunchmeat when I see him again._Soon,Kari saw T.K walk by and went to go talk to him

"Hey T.K."Kari said.

"What."

"Why are you being such a jerk!"

"You promised."

"Huh?"

"You promised you wouldn't forget me,but you did.I saw your face,you didn't know who I was at first.You only knew who I was after I dropped my cellphone,which by the way,can I have it back?"T.K said as Kari handed him his cellphone back.

"Go hang out with that Davis kid,you'll be much happier with him."T.K said,turning around and walking to his next class.Soon,he got two messages.The first one played.

_"Hey this is Tai.I wanted to see you again after three years.Gonna be there after school in the courtyard at 3:30"_Then the second one played.

_"This is Matt.I'm coming to pick you up at around 3:30.See ya."_

_"Oh.My God."_T.K thought._"This couldn't get worse.Ever."_

P.S:Of course things are going to be worse.Thanks to Sapphire Dragoness for the help.


	5. The meeting

The hiding spot pt5

At 3:30 T.K walked outside,trying to ditch Matt and Tai in the massive amount of people coming out until he ran into Tai.

"Hey Tai."T.K said.

"I heard Kari saying you were being a jerk."Tai replied with a death glare.

"Don't bother me,bother her new boyfriend,Davis."

"Did you say Davis?"Tai said,surprised as T.K walked backwards and ran into Matt.

_"I'm tired of everything getting worse!"_T.K thought as he quickly made up an excuse.

"I don't want to be picked up.I'm not a kid,not anymore."

"Why are you treating Kari so bad!"Tai yelled which made Matt realize what was happening.

"Didn't I tell you to stop seeing her."Matt said as T.K looked around for a way out of this.

"I'm not seeing her,and if it makes you happy,she thinks I'm a jerk.It's your fault."

"It's not my fault it's yours."

"Shut up."

"No,because you've been blaming me for everything!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"Matt yelled as T.K turned around.

"I can't."

"I thought so!Now let's go!"Matt said as T.K swore he heard Davis saying,"Stop worrying about T.K,I'll be back,with my books."

_"Davis too!Oh come on!"_

"Hello!Let's go!"

"Shut up Matt."Tai said,walking up to him.

"Look,I forgot about how bad you must feel now that Kari has a girlfriend."Tai whispered.

"You go,I'll get Matt off your tail."Tai whispered,turning back around to Matt.

"What's your problem Matt?You've been messing with T.K for three years.Three years."Tai's and Matt's voice faded but when T.K turned around he saw them fighting.He ran into Davis.

"Hello."

"You're T.K,right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm getting tired of you and Kari,back off of her."

"No."

"Back off."

"Make me."T.K said as Davis pushed him.

"Move out of the way,weakling."T.K said,pushing Davis away when Kari looked out window as Davis tackled him.T.K kicked him off and got up.

"You're asking for it."T.K said.Davis punched at T.K just to grab his fist and throw him to the ground.

"Don't mess with me."Davis said jumping up just in time to get hit with a strong hit in the face,knocking him out and giving him a bloody nose.

"Never mess with me weakling."T.K said,seeing Kari.

"Why did you do that!"Kari yelled.

"He wouldn't get out of my way."

"Jerk!"Kari said,making T.K had tears in his eyes but quickly covered it up and ran off.

"T.K?Wait!"Kari yelled,running after T.K.

"Get back here!"Matt yelled jumping over the gate and running after them both.

"Aw man,he's after them!Watch out!"Tai yelled,jumping off the gate and dashing to the others.

_"Now everyone...Chasing me!What am I,a fugitive!"_

_"I can't believe he's acting like this!What is wrong with him!"_

_"This.Ends.Today!"_

_"I have to save them,I don't know what he's thinking but I know someone's going to get hurt.I won't allow this!"_

They all thought as they all followed each other as T.K jumped the fence to his house."What is with everyone?"T.K said as he ran inside and looked around before hearing the door opening so he ran into his room.He hid and looked down from his hiding spot at the top of the closet to see Kari and Tai talking.

"Did you see T.K,Kari?"

"No."

"Maybe he's outside of the ro-"Tai was cut off by...

Author's note:Another cliffhanger:D Also,I'll give a summary of the next chapter to whoever can tell who was thinking the thoughts after T.K started running away first.Sorry for the short chapter.


	6. The end

The secret spot,final part

T.K watched in horror as Tai stumbled back,yelling in pain and bleeding.Tai passed out after landing on the bed.

"Tai!"Kari yelled as Matt walked in with a golf club he found outside.

"I'm tired of you and T.K always being together!It's starting to get on my last nerve!But now,now I'm going to get rid of you and T.K too."Matt yelled holding the golf club with two hands.

"I won't let you."Kari mumbled.

"You don't have a choice."

"I have a life so I have choices."

"You won't in a little bit."Matt said laughing as T.K looked around the top of the closet.

_"I can't let him hurt Kari,or even kill her!I can't do anything becasue the only thing up here is a pebble and a slingshot...Maybe if I distracted Matt I could go for help.That'll work."_T.K said,shooting a pebble at Matt making him turn around and run outside.

"Anyone there!You can't hide!"Matt said,running out of the room as T.K jumped from the closet and hid under the bed.  
"Matt is so gullible."T.K said,running out from under the bed,slamming the door behind him and grabbing a metal bat before he heard the golf club smashing through the door.

"Here's Matt!"Matt yelled busting down the door as T.K went behind a dresser.

"You tried to stop me.It didn't work.But now it's time to end this for good."Matt said,raising the golf club up as T.K saw Tai stumble up and grab the golf club.

"Don't.Even.Think.Ab-"Tai was knocked out by a strike to the head,causing T.K to be filled with rage as he held the bat tightly as he waited for the right moment.When Matt turned around he jumped from his hiding spot and crept up to Matt.

_"You're right Matt,this ends here and now!"_

"Time to die!"Matt yelled with a angry tint in his voice as he raised the golf club again.

"Hey Matt!"T.K said,holding the bat above his head.

"T.K,just in-"Matt said,turning around to face T.K

"You son of a bi-"Matt was cut off as T.K brought down the bat hard,knocking out Matt and bending the bat.

T.K laughed,and dropped the bat."That was a lot harder to pull off than I thought."T.K said.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this!"Kari yelled angrily before T.K showed her a paper with Matt's plans on it.

"Found it in the drawer,I think he's been planning this for 3 years."

"Are you serious?"Kari asked as T.K walked to Tai.He felt his wrist and hung his head.

"I can't feel anything."He mumbled,but loud enough for Kari to hear.Kari started to cry as T.K called the police and the other digidestined.

"Dad!What happened?"Joe asked his dad as he saw Tai on a stretcher.

"Matt murdered him,from the looks of it."

"What?Why?"

"We don't know.Personally,I think he snapped."A paramedic said before putting Tai in an ambulance and driving off.

"T.K?Kari?"Joe yelled,sneaking into the house.

"We're over here?"T.K replied,keeping an eye on the spot where Tai once was.

"What the heck happened!"

"Matt was going to kill Kari,"

"So you mashed him in the head with a metal bat?"

"I panicked!"

"Where's Kari?"

"She's with the others who are with Tai."

"Poor guy."

"Let's go to the hospital."

Two days later,all of the digidestined were at Tai's furneral,which was outside.Once they gave their final farewell they put a flower on his grave.The last one to lay down a flower was T.K.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you."

One day later,after Matt's sentence of 2 life sentences without possiblity of parole he noticed that the jailer had his digivice for some kind of keychain.

_"Hmm,maybe I can get the key and my digivice."_Matt thought with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me,jailer."Matt said as the jailer walked to his jail cell.

"What do you want?"The jailer said before getting punched and his keys and the digivice fell just in his reach.He grabbed it and unlocked his door.He ran out and stopped at the computer in the middle on a desk.His digivice glowed and a icon called "The digital world" appeared on the screen.

"Digiport,open!"

"Matt,you're here!Now I can digivolve!"Gabumon said as a light came around him.

"Gabumon digivolve too,Garurumon!"Garurumon said,jumping in the air and shooting a beam.

"Let's go!"Matt said,getting on Garurumon and escaping the digital world.and back into jail.

"Why are we in jail?"

"Don't ask,just get us out of here."

"Wouldn't you get in trou-"

"Just blow the freaking wall up!"

"Howling Blaster!"

Authors Note:Sorry about taking long but I was playing my old Digimon world 3 game,and going to different forums.Also,To be continued(Yes,this is the end but I can assure you this isn't the last of Tai.)


End file.
